Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chiropractic adjustor for applying an adjustment energy to a patient through a plunger having a resilient or cushioned head with the energy applied to the plunger being supplied by a solenoid assembly capable of producing an adjustable and reproducible energy or force that is transferred from the solenoid to the cushioned plunger thereby providing a chiropractic adjustor that is solenoid operated and capable of providing precisely reproducible energy settings over a wide range and capable of providing a reproducible energy level and a reproducible contact energy or force between the adjustor and patient.